Gruvia Week 2014 Day 5: Longing
by FatedSong
Summary: Juvia is always longing for Gray. Small One-shot.


**Gruvia Week 2014 Day 5: Longing**

* * *

Everyday, I dream about a future where me and Gray-sama could be together. Where I could see him smile at me. Where I could see him telling me those words I long for.

Ever since Juvia has met him, Juvia's life has changed. Everyday is fun and it's all because of Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't believe he knows that, for Juvia, the moment he took the rain away was the moment Juvia fell for Gray-sama.

Gray-sama for Juvia is her sunlight, her dream, her love, her happiness, her hopes but most of all he is Juvia's home.

Every time Juvia is with Gray-sama she is filled with comfort and such safety. It's always warm when he touches Juvia, despite him being an ice mage. Every time Gray touches Juvias hands, Juvia feels very happy. Every time Gray-sama looks at her, Juvia knows that she loves him so much. Every time he holds Juvia close, she can hear his heart beat, that beats at the same speed of Juvia's.

Al tough everyday Juvia is incredibly happy, being near Gray-sama, sometimes its painful. As the days go by, Juvia longs to be his only one. To be the person Gray-sama runs to. To be the only person to know all his sides. Juvia wants to touch Gray-sama, wants to kiss him, wants to hug him and hold him so tenderly. Juvia wants everyday to tell Gray-sama all the reasons why she loves him, yet in reality tell him she doesn't have a reason, and Juvia loves him because he is who he is. Juvia wants all of Gray-sama, because it seems to Juvia having him so close its no longer enough.

Juvia one day hopes Gray-sama will speak those words she wishes to hear, to tell her that he wants her to be the only person that never leaves his side.

Juvia longs for all those day dreams one day come true.

Juvia knows Gray-sama is difficult and sometimes cold and harsh, but it doesn't matter because she loves that side of him as well.

Maybe one day Gray-sama would tell Juvia he loves Juvia's as much as she loves him.

Until then Juvia will wait and keep longing for him, because there is no other person Juvia wants to wait for.

Juvia will keep yearning for Gray-sama until he turns around and notice Juvia.

* * *

Juvia was sitting in a chair while she daydreamed at the guild, waiting for her beloved ice mage to walk through the doors.

Suddenly her mind started to day dream once more, scenes of her and Gray. Then her mind thought of a naughty scene, which made her loose her existence and blush crazily, when suddenly...

_"Juvia...what are you doing?"_ a voice asked in her ear, making Juvia jump.

_"I wasn't thinking of me and Gray-sama's first time!" _Juvia yelled through the guild as she was surprised. Juvia had thought someone was seeing her daydreams.

Gray stood in a confused state.

_"F-first time?" _Gray asked having a bad feeling.

_"Gray-sama! G-Good morning!" _Juvia greeted to change the subject, as her cheeks betrayed her.

_"Morning."_ Gray greeted back, still wondering what she meant.

_"G-Gray-sama...what are you doing here so early?" _Juvia asked, trying to make casual chit-chat.

_"Hmm...oh I'm going on a mission today and we're meeting here."_ Gray told her.

_"Again..."_Juvia said disappointed as she was hopping that she could get him to hang out with her.

_"Hmm?" _Gray looked confused at the sudden disappointed mage.

Gray had been going more on missions lately and had barely any time to step on the guild. Juvia was feeling lonely, and Gray had begun to noticed.

_"Umm...I have to go.." _Gray said carefully yet worried at the depressed state of the girl, after he saw Natsu waving at him that they had to go.

_"Okay...have a safe trip Gray-sama.." _Juvia told him while she forced herself to smile.

_"Y-you know...maybe after I come back we should go on a mission, just the two of us like old times. I mean since we work well together and stuff..." _Gray suggested avoiding eye contact.

_"Eh! Really!? Juvia will love that!" _Juvia exclaimed as she felt once again lifted up by his words, especially since it was rare for him to invite her somewhere.

"_You are so weird..heh.." _Gray said patting her head as he left, giving he a heart felt smile of looking at someone so tenderly.

Juvia waved goodbye cheerfully as she once more fell for Gray all over again.

_Yup Juvia will wait until Gray-sama falls for Juvia!_


End file.
